Quests
Quests subdivide into main quests, sidequests, Notice Board quests and Dark Arisen Notice Board quests. :This article serves to fully encompass all information on quests in the game and to reference related articles. Game progression Game progression affects vendor inventories and quest availability. It may be arbitrarily split into 7 stages mostly affecting vendors and Notice Board quests and is detailed in the Stage-dependent table below. Keep in mind that vendors' affinity plays a significant role as well. Non-Notice Board sidequests become available and cease to be available depending on which main quests are finished and require speaking to the correct NPC. The Hero Achievement/Trophy requires completion of all sidequests. For specific timings and other crucial instructions refer to the Stage-independent tableClosely-based on a rigorously tested Steam guide by Brumbek (Hero Achievement and Missable Quests Guide) below and the respective articles for the quests. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" | |} Sidequests What follows is a list of non-Notice Board sidequests divided by aforementioned stages of game progression. Stage 1 *Guard Duty -Cassardis- Talk to Madeleine at the inn after finishing Call of the Arisen. *Deep Trouble -Cassardis- Talk to Poll, near the well. *Floral Delivery -Cassardis- Talk to Benita in the ruined house east of the inn. **Finish before Off With Its Head. *Grim Tidings -Cassardis- Talk to Elvar. **Finish before starting A Rude Awakening. *Lost Faith -Cassardis- Talk to Father Clemente. **Finish before Off With Its Head. *Strength in Numbers -The Encampment- Automatically triggered after gaining access to the Riftstone. *Search Party -Wilderness outside of Cassardis- First save Reynard from goblins on the path to the Encampment (must be done on your first trek from Cassardis to the Encampment), then, when able, complete ten separate transactions with him. Stage 2 *An Uninvited Guest -Cassardis- Talk to Pablos, the innkeeper. *Lost and Found -Cassardis- Talk to Adaro near the town gate. **Finish before Lure of the Abyss. *Deeper Trouble -Cassardis- Talk to Rorric inside the well (requires Deep Trouble). *Dying of Curiosity -Cassardis- Talk to Merin, on the beach. **Finish before starting Come to Court. *A Troublesome Tome -Gran Soren- Talk to Steffen, east of Fountain Square. *Chasing Shadows -Gran Soren- Talk to Mason, near Fountain Square. **Finish before starting Come to Court. *Land of Opportunity -Gran Soren- Talk to Fournival. *Escort Duty -Gran Soren- Talk to Fournival in his home in the Noble Quarter (requires Land of Opportunity). *Reaper's Scorn -Gran Soren- Talk to Austine in the Craftsman's Quarter's smithy. *Of Merchants and Monsters -Ancient Quarry- Talk with Alon, by the northern quarry entrance. *No Honor Among Thieves -Ruins of Aernst Castle- Talk to Maul (An Uninvited Guest is required for an alternative outcome). *Thick as Thieves -Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort- Talk to Betiah, near the main gate as a woman or a man dressed like a woman. Stage 3 *Nothing, but be sure to speak with Lady Aelinore in her garden after the first audience with the Duke (the camera will pan upon exiting the castle doors). Stage 4 *An Innocent Man -Cassardis- Talk to Tomlin on the northern side of town. *Farewell, Valmiro -Cassardis- Talk to Valmiro on the steps by the beach (requires Dying of Curiosity). *The Conspirators -Gran Soren- Talk to Fedel, on the castle upper floor. **Finish before Trial and Tribulations/Griffin's Bane. *Arousing Suspicion -Gran Soren- Talk to Mirabelle in the castle foyer. Make sure you met Lady Aelinore in her garden after your first audience with the Duke. **Finish before starting Reward and Responsibility. *Idol Worship -Gran Soren- Talk to Caxton. *Supplier's Demand -Gran Soren- Talk to Madeleine at her store, in the south quarter. *Rise of the Fallen -Gran Soren- Talk to Ser Maximillian (requires wyrm hunt quest Seeking Salvation). *Witch Hunt -Gran Soren- Overhear the people talking around Fountain Square (requires Lost and Found). *Nameless Terror -Wilderness outside of Gran Soren- Leave the town by the southern gate and talk to Ser Rickart (requires wyrm hunt quest Seeking Salvation). *Talent in Bloom -The Abbey- Talk to Quina. **Finish before starting Reward and Responsibility. *A Parting Gift -The Abbey- Talk to Clarus (requires Talent in Bloom). **Finish before starting Reward and Responsibility. *The Dragon's Tongue -Witchwood- Pick up the Ancient Tablet by the gravesite (requires Witch Hunt; leave and return to Witchwood to initiate it). *Mettle Against Metal -Witchwood- Approach the Metal Golem (requires Witch Hunt; leave and return to Witchwood to initiate it). *Supply and Demands -Windbluff Tower- Talk to Ser Daerio. **Finish before starting Pride Before a Fall. Stage 5 *Bad Business -Gran Soren- Talk to Katlyn inside Madeleine's shop. This quest becomes available after completing The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall. It is available up until you need to face the dragon, but before you actually do. Stage 6 *Duchess in Distress -Gran Soren- Talk to Mirabelle outside the castle. Becomes available once Reward and Responsibility is finished. *Optimal time to complete Search Party quest line. Stage 7 *A Warm Welcome -Cassardis- Begins automatically upon starting Post-Game. Be sure to complete before finishing the Post-Game quests and progressing through the Wakestone portal. Notes *New inventory becomes available at shops with each new stage **Entering New Game+ will keep shopkeeper inventory at Stage 7 **Raising affinity with shopkeepers will also unlock some items in their inventory. *Please note that many sidequests can be easily missed due to Main Quest progression as the game does not give forewarning about quest cancellations. Below is an older chronological list of sidequest termination points alternative to the table above. **Grim Tidings & Strength in Numbers are cancelled upon beginning A Rude Awakening. **Floral Delivery, Lost Faith, & Guard Duty are cancelled upon completing Off With Its Head (arrive at Gran Soren). **Lost and Found is offered after A Rude Awakening and canceled after finishing Lure of the Abyss. If missed, this will cancel an entire questline (Talent in Bloom & A Parting Gift). **Chasing Shadows, if failed or overlooked, prevents access to Madeleine's Shop and some unique gear. It is canceled immediately upon beginning Come to Court. **Reaper's Scorn, A Troublesome Tome & Dying of Curiosity are cancelled upon beginning Come to Court. **The Conspirators & Supply and Demands are cancelled upon completing both Griffin's Bane & Trial and Tribulations (they complete when speaking to Aldous to report your success on whichever you turn in last). **Rise of the Fallen, Arousing Suspicion, Talent in Bloom & A Parting Gift are cancelled upon completing Reward and Responsibility (upon entering the Treasury with the Duke). **Land of Opportunity & Bad Business are cancelled upon completing Deny Salvation. **Search Party is cancelled upon completing Deny Salvation if Reynard is your Beloved. If he is not your Beloved, Search Party is cancelled upon completing The Final Battle. **Duchess In Distress is cancelled upon completing Deny Salvation if Aelinore is your Beloved. If she is not your Beloved, Duchess In Distress is cancelled upon completing The Final Battle. **Deep Trouble, An Uninvited Guest, Thick as Thieves, No Honor Among Thieves, Of Merchants and Monsters, Deeper Trouble, Escort Duty, Witch Hunt, The Dragon's Tongue, Nameless Terror, An Innocent Man, & Farewell, Valmiro are cancelled upon completing The Final Battle. **Idol Worship & Supplier's Demand are cancelled upon completing Fathom Deep, which ends when giving Quince 20 Wakestones in the post-game Everfall dungeon (the point of no return for the main story). **Strangely enough, Mettle Against Metal is never cancelled even after Fathom Deep is completed, but you can never complete it once you complete Fathom Deep. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Sidequests Category:Walkthroughs Category:Lists, guides and FAQs Category:Story Progression Stages